The aim of this project is to investigate the roles of event-related brain potentials, attention and information processing and their interrelationships in the etiology, pathology, and prognosis of psychiatric and neurological disorders. Major emphasis is on the diagnostic specificity of disorders of attention and cognition and identification of the specific aspects or stages of information processing underlying observed decrements in performance. Concurrently recorded event-related brain potentials and performance on cognitive tasks are used to define mechanisms of cognitive failure in subjects with diagnoses of schizophrenia, seizures, attention deficit disorder, learning disorders, eating disorders, and dementing diseases. Biological processes infuencing event-related brain potential activity are investigated by testing the effects of drugs and by correlating these variable with biochemical measurements. Psychological correlates are investigated by relating the data to extensive neuropsychological, psychiatric, and personality measures as well as performance on behavioral tasks.